


Breath Of Life

by LadyKimmey



Category: Criminal Minds, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Oral, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKimmey/pseuds/LadyKimmey
Summary: Banished like his brother before him, Loki plots to regain his power while learning what it means to be human. Spencer left the team to lead a quiet life. Until a stranger appears out of nowhere. The man is the very definition of what he shouldn't want but threatens the promise he made to himself: Never fall in love with someone that will break his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: My crack pairing, I just had to try. I was in the mood for Spencer but still wanting to play with Loki, this is what my muse decided on. Hope ya like it. 

 

For this fic: No, Ragnarok isn't out yet. I did see Odin on a trailer, I think it was him. So, he is still alive after the events cause it would be wrong to kill him. Loki can't die or we'd have to riot. So after the events, he is taken back to Asgard for his previous crimes and those he has committed since. 

 

As far as CM. I watched some of the 12, I flipped through it. But most won't be in this fic. No Hotch. But I did see the ones where Reid went to jail and the last episode. Reid will have stayed around long enough to make sure Mr. Scratch goes to jail. But he will leave immediately after. 

 

Warnings: Language, some violence eventually, smut, yaoi, anal, oral, minor character death. 

 

Disclaimer: Don't own either, and this is purely for entertainment. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Chapter One

 

The slight breeze shifted to the south, bringing the scent of the ocean. It wasn’t as pleasant as he had always imagined, it came with the hint of shellfish and mud. The difference in scent came from living on a lake instead of the actual ocean. It was the only water front property he’d been able to purchase with his savings. Spencer didn’t mind the solitude that came with the location of his cabin home. It took him away from the hustle of the city, the crowded streets, and the mass of people. The two-bedroom home was a few feet short of two-thousand square, plenty of room for just him. Having a large porch was just a bonus. 

 

The main reason he had purchased it was because it was only a thirty-minute drive from where his mother was. After serving time, anthrax, getting shot more than once, a drug addiction, and having his mother’s life at risk; he was finished. He understood now why Hotch may not return to the unit. He missed the daily work of using his skills to assist in the cases but he was done. It wasn’t in him to continue doing the work, he was burnt out. How many more people would he lose if he kept being an agent? He didn’t want to find out. There had been no talking him out of the decision. 

 

He had relocated his mom to a smaller institute. With a smaller patient base, the staff could be more hands-on with her. He didn’t want to wait until she was gone to spend time with her. There was still so much he wanted to do and the job had taken over his life. He didn’t have a family, he didn’t even have someone special in his life. It was time to put himself first and do what would make him happy. Three months had gone by since he had moved into his home and four since he had gone into work. 

 

He wasn’t that happy about the gnat that had found him. Swatting away the vampire, he tucked his feet into the rocking chair and retrieved his laptop from the table. The place did have a satellite which supplied the cable. The internet came with the landline that he had activated. A cell didn’t get a good signal until one was back onto the main road. The cabin sat half a mile from the paved road and surrounded by ten acres of land; all his. Built in the nineties, it needed minimal of work. The counters in the kitchen were the only thing that needed immediate attention. There were cracks that couldn’t be filled and was starting to collect moisture inside. The new tops had been ordered and scheduled to arrive in eight days. 

 

A normal daily job left a lot of time. He maintained several websites and also edited for a publishing company. Doing both occupied only four to six hours of his days. He didn’t really need the income but it gave him more cash to spend on his mother, and he wanted to feel like he was doing something useful with his time. Besides feeding the local insects. Dusk would arrive in two hours, but the bugs were already coming out to feast. Another hour he’d head inside to prepare dinner and read, before going to bed. 

 

The email was marked as new and he clicked on the message. It was from Garcia, informing him that she had gone on a date with the hunky new member of the team. If that was what made the blonde hacker happy. Anyone could see that there was something there and he wished them well. There was even a selfie of the two together wearing strange hats. 

 

How was he doing? Great, now that he was eight hours away from the office. The one question still remained; did he want to contact Hotch? With Mr. Scratch gone, Emily had contacted him and there was talk of returning to the team. In a way, he did want to see the man again, but it was for the best if he didn’t. The hole that had been left at his disappearance, it still ached. He wouldn’t be returning to the team, so their lives wouldn’t be crossing. He had already said goodbye to the unrequited love without saying a word. If he wanted a life after the Bureau, he had to leave all of it behind. That included the man he had fallen in love with. It was over. 

 

A low growl broke the silence from his right. Cocking his head, he looked towards the pink dog bed to the tiny ball of brown fur. The bell rung as the head swung to the left, beady black eyes looking towards the woods. The long haired chihuahua was paying attention to something he couldn’t see, “What is it, Gideon?”

 

The dog didn’t answer, only continued to stare out. A bird or squirrel had gotten his attention. Spencer clicked out of the email, to leave it for later. Work was done for today and tomorrow, unless something was sent to him or a client contacted him with a concern. In the morning, he’d be heading into town to do some shopping before closing himself inside for the weekend. All would be done after stopping in and visiting his mother for a few hours. 

 

“Shush, before it decides you’re being annoying.” The yipping wasn’t scaring anything away, except his sanity. Why was it that the smaller the dog, the more aggressive? It was a teacup and fit into the palm of his hand. Once full grown it would still be the size of his hand, he hadn’t purchased him for protection. He had taken his mother out shopping one evening and a resident had been selling them and had convinced Diane that it was the perfect pet. He had gotten stuck with it because he hadn’t the heart to tell her no. It meant reminding her that she couldn’t keep it because she lived in a home. On the drive back she had held onto the animal and told him that he should keep it seeing the home in the distance. She had to go back but made him promise to give it a good home. 

 

Maybe his mother had realized that this certain puppy was just as gay as he was. The first bed he had bought had been grey, that had been torn up within a night. The second had been a dark blue, seeing as he had a boy dog. Within two days of purchase, an animal that was ‘potty-trained’ had taken to urinating on it, then it had been taken out. Spencer had been relaxing with a glass of iced tea when he looked to see that his puppy was using the new doggie door. Ass first it had come out, body, then the head had been yanking on something. He had assisted and pushed the flap open and out came the bed. Two hours of tugging, dragging, and growling, but the expensive bed had been taken to the woods and put to rest. 

 

The third time, Gideon had been taken with him to the pet store to shop. He had placed the selection in the aisle, making a row for the dog to pick it out. The clerk had watched and awed saying ‘she knows what she wants’ when Gideon had climbed into the pink bed and laid down. He had laughed and picked them both up. Any clothing he purchased for the dog had to be light coloring or they’d end up chewed. One collar had been removed and placed in his shoe. His life was grand; at least it wasn’t a cat. 

 

“You ready for dinner?” Spencer closed the laptop. It would be an early night and the sky was screaming in the distance. The clouds didn’t look promising and it was never a pleasant night when it stormed. One of them was scared of thunder. It was time to go inside, “Let’s go, before the storm gets here.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

What to do with his son? Odin had no idea what to do with him. Both were waiting patiently for his decision. To do those things, what was his youngest becoming? Was this his fault? Was it his doing? What could he do to undo the monster Loki was slowly becoming? How much damage could he allow done before doing the unthinkable? He had promised their mother that he wouldn’t order the death of one of their children. Despite what the child believed, he still loved him dearly. How could he not when the boy had been with him from a babe and had spent over a thousand years as his son? “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

 

“Not really.” Loki had nothing to say to either of them. They saw it, his actions had almost led to the destruction of Asgard. The place was severely damaged and many lives had been lost because of things he had done. His crimes were constantly growing and he wouldn’t apologize for any of them. If he tried to place blame, it would be ignored. The man would only see what he wanted. 

 

“You stand before me yet with more crimes to answer for.” A life in the dungeons? What would that accomplish? Loki would escape every chance he got and constantly plot to get what he wanted. Did the boy even have an idea what would make him happy? Throwing him inside a cell wouldn’t get the results he wanted. He had to do something to help his son to overcome whatever hate was blackening his heart. The destruction of their home, Loki didn’t care. Someone that no longer cares was someone that once cared too much. 

 

“Father, despite this, Loki has done some good to redeem himself.” Thor didn’t wish to see his brother be executed. Even a life in the dungeons would be hell on Loki. What could they do? They couldn’t just ignore all the previous crimes and the kind of person his brother was turning out to be. There was still good in him, Loki just had to find it. There was hope for him. 

 

“I can’t just excuse everything he has done. What would be a fitting punishment for you?” Odin frowned and leaned back in the throne. The chains kept the prince from breaking free and trying to escape. Only two guards had been left to guard the doorway, this was a private matter. Thor had come down after seeing to his bride. The human female that he had agreed to be brought along. 

 

After everything his eldest had been through, it was only fitting that he be allowed the queen he wanted. Bringing Jane to Asgard was the only sensible choice. He could guarantee that she had a longer life to rule as the future queen. She would make an excellent companion for his heir. He had to trust in that, his own beloved had died to protect their son’s love. 

 

Was that what Loki needed? Odin pondered it. Not the dungeon or death. It had taken sending Thor elsewhere to learn a lesson. It would take more than just banishment to change Loki. He needed to learn that with his godhood came responsibilities and his actions hurt others. Perhaps friendship or even love would have a positive impact on him. So he could learn to put others before himself. To fight for wellbeing of others. A way to heal his heart. 

 

Loki didn’t like that smile. His stomach turned seeing it and could only imagine what the old man was plotting. Putting him in a dungeon with nothing to do but stare at the wall? Or handing his life over to Jotunheim? He would only come back. Only death would work and his mother’s memory would keep Odin from doing it. He would never be his brother and he would never forgive them. 

 

“Loki, my son,” Odin stood to his full height and left the coveted throne. This was his decision and he prayed that it worked. It would be his last attempt to right things. “Despite your birth I raised you as my son, I love you as much as your brother. Your jealousy, sense of self-righteousness, and bitterness, it has tainted you. You have become something I am ashamed of. You commit atrocities with no regard for others.”

 

“And?” This he knew. Loki scoffed at the boast of being loved equally. He had never been Thor’s equal. There had been favoritism since they were children. He had been something kept in order to be used. He was not to hate when hate was deserved. “Get on with it, you old fool.”

 

“Very well,” Odin closed his eyes, hoping his eldest didn’t interfere once done. An object was needed, he had used Mjolnir for Thor’s banishment. This time he would use something closer to his heart. The pendant was snatched from his own throat and palmed. His wife’s favorite, one he had gifted her on their wedding night. This would be done with his hopes and his mother’ assurance that there was still good in Loki. He knew the conditions and took the steps down to the prisoner. 

 

The eyes widened at his approach. He had done what he had to Thor because of his son’s greed and vanity. For Loki, it would be his selfishness and his inability to be grateful. HIS PRIDE! Damn them and their pride. “Loki Odinson, you have betrayed your king and brought war upon this kingdom. With your selfishness and greed, you have taken the lives of many innocents. You are beyond my ability to help. I hereby strip you of all your powers and immortality. In the name of my father and his before. I Odin AllFather, cast you out.”

 

What? No! Loki couldn’t find his voice as the force struck his chest. The pain laced his heart and he got one last look. The disbelief he felt was mirrored on his brother’s face. It was there then the pull took hold. The portal opened and he was being sucked back, taken away from Asgard. Banishment? He had never thought of that, it had never occurred to him. 

 

Odin watched his youngest take his turn in banishment, this time the weight in his heart much heavier. Loki’s darkness much worse the vanity of a foolish boy that didn’t understand responsibility to others. “Whosoever obtains this pendant, if he truly loves, shall possess the power of Loki.” 

 

Thor watched the toss and the Bifrost closed. What had been taken with Loki? “Banishment? Do you really think that is for the best? Loki can cause damage with words alone, it matters not that you took his power.”

 

“He will learn or die a mortal, on earth.”

 

On earth? He would be forbidden from interfering, he knew this. However, he was sure that wherever Loki ended up, there would be no Jane waiting to change his life. What kind of lesson would his brother learn? Or would it all be for naught?

.  
.  
.

Please comment for me. If you read it and would like an update. This has to be a very unusual pairing and I'd like to know who wants to see more of it.


	2. Two

A/N: I did get to see another trailer from Ragnarok, this may be a spoiler if you haven't seen it, but it does show Thor getting Loki out of chains and the two forming their own team. So they do work together, or something to that effect. Not sure what the terms are or what is said to make it happen, but going with that he does help him somewhat during. 

Please leave comments for me, they help. I also have a Thorki fic if anyone wants to check it out. 

.  
.  
.

 

Chapter Two

 

Thunder crashed in the distance, the downpour beating against the glass. Half past midnight and he wouldn’t be getting any sleep. Spencer scoffed at the cowering dog, he felt so protected. He should have gotten a cat. The animal jumped from the bed to follow as he walked out into the kitchen. The yapping indicated that he was selfish just to fetch a bottle of water. “No, you’ll tinkle in the house.”

 

Being scared of the weather, the dog wouldn’t go out. Not that he blamed the dog, it was horrible outside. The lightning was striking close, lighting up the lake. Knowing he would be followed for a time, he walked to the back door, and out onto the small porch that faced the water. A four by four space, with enough cover to keep them from getting wet. The door was left wide open with a stopper so the puppy wouldn’t feel abandoned in its time of need. As expected, Gideon stopped short of stepping outside to observe him. “Pussy.”

 

If it weren’t so cold, he would be tempted to take a seat on the front porch and enjoy it. The storm was quite beautiful in its fury. The wind shifted, bringing rain with it, and he shivered. Pink and yellow, the clouds lit up and the power came down in the distance. So did something else, the noise sent the pup running for cover. Another strike illuminated the sky and the dock exploded. Something had fallen into the lake.

 

In under a minute he was soaked through. The pajamas were clinging to him as he ran towards the ruined deck. Had it been a meteor, a satellite, or something else? Only an idiot would be out in this weather and he saw no plane lights in the sky. Had he missed the signs of one trying to navigate the storm? A cargo plane perhaps. The wood extended twenty feet out into the water, half of it now destroyed. The debris was floating to the top, he stood at the edge looking for any sign of what it had been. 

 

The roar of thunder quickly followed by a flash of lightning and then he saw it. A body floating face down and unmoving. Without questioning how, Spencer slid into the water, weary of any broken wood. It was lost in a moment of darkness, but he swam in the direction he had last seen it. It was freezing, the temperature was making his skin go numb. He couldn’t take too long or there would be two floating in the morning. 

 

He was close, it was a person, and they had to be deceased. He reached out to grab ahold of the shirt. It was a male and being unconscious aided in getting a firm hold underneath the chin. Swimming back was done slower to prevent losing him. After what felt like an eternity, the bottom of his foot touched the mucky floor. 

 

Getting to the shore, he put the weight down, and searched for signs of life. Was that a faint pulse? He tilted the head back and pinched the nose, to begin CPR. He took a deep breath and forced it into the man’s lungs. He counted in his head, pressing down, willing the man not to die on his land. He had already seen enough death, this was his place of refuge. To have it destroyed by a death, “Come on, breathe.”

 

Another deep breath was exhaled into the mouth, the chest rose but nothing. One, two, three, he applied more pressure. This wasn’t happening to him. He reached inside the mouth to make sure nothing was blocking the airway. The oxygen was breathed twice more and the water was coughed up. The stranger choked it up and he helped to turn him to the side, “Take it easy, long, deep breaths, you’re going to be fine.”

 

It didn’t feel it. Loki gasped from the burning lungs and the last of the water spewed from his mouth. Someone was talking and coaxing him to continue breathing. Where had he landed? His entire body ached. Banishment! Where had that fool sent him? Touching, someone had their hands on him. 

 

Spencer didn’t see any major wounds after lifting the shirt. He needed to get both of them out of the weather, then he could make sure. The stranger was disoriented and only grunted at being made to stand. An arm was draped across his shoulder and he carried most of the weight. 

 

What was that ghastly noise? Something was chirping at a deafening octave and it was growing louder. Loki cracked his eyes open to look towards his savior. Pathetic, was that a human? Had he just been drug out of the water by a human? His weight was being carried towards a wooden dwelling. His feet were fumbling more than walking. How weak was he? 

 

“Almost there,” Spencer had to ponder how much of the man was pure muscle. The frame hadn’t looked that bulky but he was heavy and none of it was from fat. He had a slender frame as well but he had to weigh half this. “I got to get you up the stairs and inside.”

 

That was the cause of the yapping. The little creature increased the volume as he was taken up the short flight of steps. Loki hated his father with the very fiber of his being at the moment. Earth! He had sent him to dwell on earth as a mortal. That was low, even for the old man. This was worse than death. The abode was tiny, and he was being taken to a room. THE FLOOR! HE WAS BEING PUT ON THE FLOOR!

 

“Don’t try to move,” Spencer raced to the bathroom to fetch some first-aid. The brand-new kit was beneath the sink and buried under Gideon’s linen. The box was grabbed, along with several towels. On the way out, he found a pair of sweats and a large shirt. The stranger was groaning about something. “Don’t move, I need to make sure you aren’t injured.” 

 

The only thing damaged was his pride. Loki tried to knock the hand aside as the scissors began cutting away his clothing. He was being stripped bare by a human while he was lain out on the floor like some pet. Worse, that little thing had to be a pet and it was constantly screaming at him. His brain was going to explode from the piercing sound. Couldn’t he make it shut up?

 

“Gideon, go lay down. BED!” Spencer ordered the puppy to head back to the bedroom and get in his bed. The barking wasn’t helping and he needed to think. The clothing was removed and tossed aside in case it was needed for evidence. He ran his hands over the ribcage, shoulders, then the limbs to check for any broken bones. There was nothing noticeable, that left the man’s head. Before he checked, he used the towels to wipe the skin dry. Then draped two dry ones over the nakedness, now wasn’t the time to inspect. “I’m going to check your skull for any injuries, I’ll try to be gentle.”

 

His head was lifted and fingers gently massaged his scalp. Loki winced when it neared his temple. that had stung. His neck was turned to give the man a better view of the sore area. It was touching, and it wasn’t very gentle. At least the noise had stopped. Was he going to live?

 

“Just a scratch, it’ll be sore for a few days, but I do need to clean it to be sure.” Possibly from coming in contact with a plank. A direct hit would have caused more damage, if not death. Spencer took out a sanitary swab coated in alcohol. The package was torn and tossed, “this may sting a little.”

 

No worse than realizing that he had been condemned to earth. The breath felt cool against the exposed skin. The god watched, the feeling starting to return to his limbs. He was being dressed in cheap clothing. He tried to assist as the shirt was pulled over his head and his arms made to slip inside. Saved, nursed, and dressed by a human; a damning lesson in humility perhaps? 

 

“Let’s get you on the couch.” He wasn’t giving up his bed. Spencer wasn’t sure if the man would get any rest if he was put in the bed. The dog would bark constantly if there was a stranger in the room. It was best to leave him out here to get some sleep. The man was able to assist in standing and moving to the furniture, but laid down immediately. “I’ll be right back.”

 

This was his punishment. What shouldn’t have caused any injury had left him bruised and sore. His limbs ached with any movement and his head throbbed. The couch was comfortable and his host was back. A pillow was tucked beneath his head and a thick blanket thrown across. Was he being tucked in? He wasn’t a child. 

 

“That should get you warm.” What was the groan for? Spencer eyed the red mark, did the man have a headache? Or was he simply sore from falling? No, he couldn’t have fallen, that was impossible. Perhaps he had been lost on the water, a boating accident? He didn’t think the man was in danger of having a concussion. Maybe something to help him sleep and for the pain. He gathered up the towels and wiped the remainder of the water from the floor before leaving. 

 

Gone again. Loki looked around the room, taking in the surroundings. There was a fireplace that wasn’t in use. Along the far wall was a bookshelf that took up majority of the wall and it was stuffed with books. One of the box contraptions was directly in front of him. There was another door to the far left, he was sure there was one behind him as well since the human kept disappearing in that direction. This time he was left alone for an extended period. 

 

“I am not amused,” Wasn’t banishing enough, Odin had indirectly tried to kill him as well. What if the human hadn’t bothered to drag his sorry ass out of the water? He now owed a life-debt to someone so inferior. It was worse than owing it to his brother. “You could have at least aimed. I know you are listening, Father!”

 

Loki rolled his eyes when no answer came. They were both listening; he and Heimdall. They would watch his progress, only to make sure he didn’t cause any harm to the world his brother was so fond of. What to do? How to get rid of the constant throbbing in his brain. Was this just a taste of being mortal? How long would the pain last if he couldn’t heal properly? 

 

“I brought you something for the pain.” Spencer wondered who he was speaking to in hushed tones. He had made out the word father, but the man could be becoming feverish. Or were there others in the accident? He could go back out and search but the storm wasn’t lessening and without proper search lights, he wouldn’t be able to see. He switched on the nearby lamp so they could see properly. “I tried to call for an ambulance but the landline is down. I can go to the end of the road and try calling on my cell if you think you need to go to the hospital.”

 

Hospital? He didn’t need medical attention, he would live. Loki shook his head negatively to indicate that he didn’t want to be attended to. His host had changed in the time he was gone. With the light, he got a clear look at the human… male? The form was very slender and the chest was flat, but the face was feminine. It wasn’t the eyes, the nose, or the smooth skin that beckoned for attention; it was the mouth. Full, pink lips that belonged on a woman turned up into a smile for him. For a human, he was beautiful and the long curls framing the face gave the appearance of being delicate. 

 

“Can you sit to take these or do you need help?” Spencer decided to keep an eye out just in case the stranger took a turn for the worse. He aided when the arms gave way and the man almost tumbled back. An arm was placed behind the shoulders to help him sit up. The two pills were handed over and placed in the hands. Just a brief touch, he felt the smoothness of the palm. How could someone built hard have soft hands? “You can swallow them, I’m not going to poison you.”

 

Should he? It had to be some form of human medication. This was what he had been lowered to, needing narcotics to deal with a tiny scratch. It would be foolish for the person to save his life and then try to kill him. Both were swallowed with ease but a glass of water was being pushed at him. He accepted it without thanks and took a sip. 

 

“The restroom is behind you, the first door on the right.” Spencer would keep his door locked just in case. He had no idea who the stranger was and he knew better than to leave himself vulnerable. No matter how handsome he was. The hair was in disarray, but the features were classic. Not as boyish as his own face but softer than what he was normally attracted to. Beautiful eyes, very expressive, and the man wasn’t happy. “I suggest taking it easy and don’t try to leave until the morning. I can drive you into town if you want. I’ll try not to disturb you.”

 

The glass was placed on the nearby table within his reach. Loki closed his eyes after the light was switched off and the male walked away. The direction took him into an open section of the home. He could hear things being moved, an excited bark, and the closing of a door. The idiot was too trusting. What if he had designs on killing him? What would prevent it? 

 

And his headache was lessening. Getting comfortable didn’t guarantee rest. It was impossible to do so when he had to figure out what to do. How was he to get his powers back? He wasn’t Thor, he doubted that he would be gifted with them if he asked politely. He sure wasn’t going to sacrifice himself for a bunch of strangers to prove he was worthy. Knowing the old bastard, he would never get them back. Did that mean a short and mundane life as a human? He should smother the human for sparing his life and condemning him to this fate. 

 

What would morning bring? If they were going somewhere then he would be expected to leave and go elsewhere. Where? What could he do? Find a way to get his powers back was impossible without the one that had stripped them. Dammit, when morning came he would be put out and left to fend for himself. Very well, he would do it. He didn’t know anyone that would help him. There was perhaps one that could assist him but wouldn’t do it unless he was threatened. The scientist did know of his existence, it was a start. Maybe if he threatened someone Jane Foster cared for, then Thor would have to come after him. It would give him a chance to speak with his brother. 

 

How to find the man? Dammit, he didn’t have the resources to do so on his own. Then he’d have to find a way to travel there. So many things to concern himself with. It was making his headache return. Could he use one of those electronics to find where the scientist was located? Was there one in the home? He didn’t feel up to snooping and if he did find one, he didn’t know how to work it. He’d ask his host in the morning if there was a way to find the man he sought. 

 

As soon as he got his powers back, the old man was going to die. To put him in the position to depend on the kindness of humans. It was disheartening to say the least. He would do it, he would use whoever he could to take back what was his. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“My apologies,” Heimdall couldn’t help but smile. At least he wasn’t laughing. They were being yelled at from below but all was going well. It wasn’t his fault. The Bifrost had been active, it hadn’t exactly been aimed at anywhere specific when the prince had been cast out. The king had earth in mind and it had sent the prince randomly to the planet. There hadn’t been time to make sure a spoiled child landed somewhere safe.

 

“At least it wasn’t a moving vehicle.” Thor chuckled at the disgruntled look. He had been sent directly into the path of Jane’s transportation. It had been the best thing to happen to him. 

 

“I almost had to interfere with his banishment before it began.” Odin hadn’t sent him there to drown within the first hour. Luckily, there had been a human nearby compassionate enough to save the boy. He didn’t want him dead! His heart ached to see nothing but the good in his youngest son, but there were still things to consider. The past hadn’t been wiped clean due to the previous battle. It warmed him that the two had put their differences aside to fight together for the future of their home. Yet he needed to make sure that Loki understood what it meant to be a good leader, a good person. It took more than passion and the desire to rule, all of it was meaningless without someone to share it with. One had to love their home, love their people. All he wanted to know was that the boy was capable of truly loving just one person. “What he can do is limited and you aren’t to interfere unless I order it.”

 

“And I?” Thor asked. He was curious on how things would progress as well. He was thankful that Loki had been saved from dying. Just that wouldn’t change him, it would take something special to make his brother truly see what was important. Loki’s slight change was the only reason his brother wasn’t rotting in a cell. 

 

“Same for you, leave him be.” Odin ordered. They would see what time would bring. “Don’t you have a wife that is ill.”

 

“Is that what you call it?” Jane wasn’t ill, she was expecting, and was experiencing the sickness. It would last a time but she was healthy otherwise. He did need to return to her before she woke. “I’ll be going now.”

 

“What has you smiling, Heimdall?” What was so amusing? He was actually worried about his decision. Loki would not take well to becoming mortal. 

 

Should he tell him? Dawn had risen and the human was walking around the abode, unaware that he was being watched. Loki had feigned sleep when the male had peeked inside to check on him. It was amusing to say the least. The eyes were open and following every move the fragile man made, the gaze often dropping below the waistline. Did Odin have any idea? “Seeing him humbled is all, I will keep you informed of his progress.”

 

.  
.  
.

Once again, love the kudos and the comments!


	3. Three

A/N: Next chapter, hope you enjoy it. 

 

Warnings: None

 

Chapter Three

 

.  
.  
.

 

That infernal yapping, damn that thing. Loki glared at the creature that had been let back inside. The human had stepped out of the room and it had followed then rushed out a hole he hadn’t noticed last night. There was a door on the far wall leading outside and the animal had gone through a flap. Moments later it had come in and decided to disturb him. It was sitting on its ass while making him feel most unwelcome. Being yelled at only got it to lower the noise. 

 

Ignoring the pest, he turned his head to look towards the open area. It was a kitchen space from the smell seeping out. A whistle and the dog ran away to join the master. With eyes barely cracked, he noted that the male stuck his head inside to see what he was doing, then continued. He had to guess at the age, how quickly humans aged, the boy couldn’t have experienced no more than two decades of life. He was younger than the female his brother had taken as wife, and prettier. 

 

A lot more attractive, and the breast size was close in comparison. The object of his appraisal came back into the room with four thick volumes in hand. With back turned, they were placed onto a shelf in various locations. Long legs, nice hips, narrow waist, and a curved backside. Someone should have been born a female, he was smaller than most of the females in Asgard. Compared to those that fought at his brother’s side, his host was very dainty. 

 

“Breakfast will be ready in a few moments, I hope you aren’t vegetarian.” Spencer felt the eyes on him. How much sleep had the man gotten? Visiting hours began at ten, they had a few hours before it was time to leave. The phone lines were working again, “Would you like to shower beforehand?”

 

“Yes, I would prefer to get cleaned.” The salt from the water was imbedded in his skin. Getting clean may help his mood, he felt contaminated. “However, I believe you took the liberty of destroying my garments.”

 

“Sorry, um, I may have something for you to wear.” Spencer clucked his tongue at the tone. He had but it had been necessary. Was it really that big of a deal? The eyes swept over his lanky form, disbelief at the suggestion. They were near the same height, he wasn’t that much thinner, even if he wasn’t built of brick. “A friend of mine left them, he is about your size. You should find everything you need in the restroom. I’ll go fetch your clothes.” 

 

Borrowed clothing, he sighed. He did need to wash up and see to his needs. Loki stood, hoping this friend wasn’t as slender, the pants that had been placed on last night were constricting. The reason for the creature’s silence was noted as he walked around the couch and glanced inside the kitchen area. It was gobbling from a pink bowl on the floor. First door on the right, one out of two to choose from. It was unlocked and he opened it slowly. It was the correct room and wasn’t what he thought he’d find. 

 

The few restrooms he had taken the liberty of using while trying to start a war, had been small with the bare necessities. There was a large tub, a separate showering space, a sink, a pot, and an organized shelf. There was little décor to cramp what room there was. It was neat and clean, something he could appreciate. Most males were like his brother, piggish and lazy. There was an assortment of bottles for use. He found the liquid soap and a bottle stated for the hair. 

 

Both were replaced on the tiny shelf in the shower for his use. There were drying towels within reach for when he exited. All that was left was to shower and wait for clothes to be brought. The clothes were removed and folded to put aside. Getting the temperature the way he wanted was annoying, he ended up leaving it hotter than he would have liked. He stepped under the spray and his eyes fell on the plastic sheet. What was it for? Shrugging, he reached for the bottle marked for his hair and put a generous amount into his palm. It smelt flowery, maybe his host was a female after all. That or one could live here as well, it would explain the cleanliness and things being in order. 

 

He placed his hands on the far wall and bowed his head under the onslaught of water. The heat trickled down his neck and back, easing the tension. He closed his eyes and let it wash away the hair soap. The door opened, his clothes were here. 

 

‘Dear God,’ Spencer lifted his jaw from the floor. Did the man have not an ounce of modesty? He wasn’t that worried about anything getting wet from the shower but the curtain was there for a reason. Was he meant to step inside and witness the scene? The stranger was damn near perfect. Without the pressure of saving a life, he got the chance to appreciate what had been dropped practically on his doorstep. He couldn’t stop staring, it was mesmerizing. He had thought Hotch was nice looking, there was no comparison between the two. The former unit chief had a chest speckled with hair and scars. This man had none. No scars, no over-abundance of hair to distract from the flesh. As he had assumed originally, slender but with a unique muscle definition. There had to be strength, much greater than his own. Even the pale globes were perfectly round and unmarred.

 

He was wrong, Hotch wasn’t about the same size as the stranger. Spencer dropped the pile on the counter and turned his head before he was caught gawking. The frame structure was the only thing the two had in common. True, he had only gotten one look at his former crush naked. Knowing something of the male anatomy, seeing Hotch on soft, he would guess that it was average girth and close to seven when erect. That was nothing to be ashamed of and more than what he had. 

 

That right there wasn’t average. Was the man human? It was rude to contemplate how large the man’s penis got when aroused. It was like looking at one of those porn stars that acted poorly but got the part due to sheer size. He felt inadequate just standing in the same room. 

 

“Um, clothes.” It didn’t need to be said but he felt he should say something to explain why he had intruded. Spencer caressed his chin, checking for any drool. This could get awkward if he didn’t leave. “Breakfast is ready, in the kitchen.”

 

He felt stupid, and he practically ran out. Spencer didn’t stop until he was safe in the kitchen and could no longer see the bathroom door. That had been, wow. Handsome, nice body, obscene cock; the man had to be the world’s biggest asshole. There was no way he didn’t have some flaws with his personality. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Hello,” Spencer answered the cordless on the third ring. His gaze strayed back towards the table where his guest was gracefully sampling the breakfast he had made. He was still trying to decide what to do about him. First, he wanted to find out what the man had been doing out on the lake last night. “This is Dr. Reid.”

 

“Good morning, this is Allison Baker returning your call.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am, I was returning to confirm the dates.” Spencer strolled back into the kitchen to put on another pot of coffee. He needed it this morning and he wasn’t sure how he’d get through the day without wanting to nap. 

 

“Great, just give me a moment to check the schedule.”

 

Was his conversation that interesting? Spencer tried to smile at his company and retrieved his work p.d.a. from the counter. He had already agreed to be a guest speaker but he needed to check the details. It would also be good to know who else would be speaking along with him. The screen lit up and he clicked on the file that had been emailed. 

 

“Yes, the director has a note down for you. He wants you to speak on three different dates. The fifteenth for the chemistry and mathematics, the seventeenth for engineering, and let me check the last one.”

 

Those two days were free, Spencer highlight both and typed in YALE. He wouldn’t forget, but it was kept as a record. He took a seat at the table to wait for her to return. It wasn’t the same as speaking about his former job, but it was nice to talk to younger people about the area of their studies. It was never just him and it was interesting to hear what others had to say about their fields. 

 

“Sorry about that, you were requested for the eighteenth as well.”

 

“The eighteenth isn’t that the date for specialized, and government fields.” The original paperwork had scheduled the last day for speakers that worked for state or government. The clipped yes was aggravating, “Ma’am, when I last called I informed the young man in charge of scheduling that I no longer work for the Bureau. I’m no longer an agent.”

 

“Yes, that has been noted but the invitation to speak is still available.”

 

“Alright, I’ll take eighteenth. If it is possible, may I have the itinerary for those three days, including the names of the other guest speakers? I like to be prepared.” He wanted to know who would be talking with him for several reasons. The last time he had been a guest speaker at Yale, another doctor had verbally attacked his opinion. 

 

“Everything will be faxed to the number we have on file, is that acceptable?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” He turned off the phone. Spencer eyed the empty plate, “Would you care for anything else?”

 

“No, thank you.” Loki added the thank you not to be rude and piss off his host. If he was going to get anything resembling assistance, he had to play nice. While eating he had calculated his options and the best way to get what he wanted. Doing so, he knew what he NEEDED, and that was help surviving until he figured out how to get his powers back. The hunger had been on him before he stepped out of the shower, there would be no going days without a meal. To survive, he needed food and shelter, this man had both. 

 

There was one way to get his brother’s attention, but Thor hadn’t been the one to cast him out. It had been their father and once the old fool got something in his head, there was no changing it. He recalled when his brother had been banished, Mjolnir had been used. The hammer had landed on earth as well. The hammer had returned and granted Thor back his powers. Had his father used the same technique to seal his away? What had been thrown in after him? A weapon, his staff? He couldn’t recall it being at hand when he had been brought before the king. Something else then? Whatever it was, it had to be here on earth and it held the secret of becoming a god again. “You’re a doctor?”

 

“Not a medical doctor, but I hold several PhD’s so the title applies.” The fax turned on in the other room. Spencer lifted his mug to stand and grab a refill. “Would you like to take a seat on the couch? You can leave everything, I’ll get to it soon.”

 

“Very well,” Loki stood and pushed the seat in. How to seek help without telling the truth? Humans wouldn’t believe in him unless given proof. If he claimed to be a banished god, he might be shown the door. One had to be crafty and lie, to get anything from the species. He joined the male in the other room to take a seat. 

 

“With breakfast out of the way, perhaps we should introduce ourselves.” Spencer kept the cup in hand and kept enough space between them. Making demands would be rude and he was sure the man hadn’t meant to be knocked unconscious during a storm. “Doctor Spencer Reid, but you can call me Spencer.”

 

“Loki Odinson, but you may call me Loki.” Spencer, it suited him. Loki gave his name, refusing to be called by anything other. A brow lifted at the name, “My father named me, I know it is unusual.”

 

Unusual? It was more than unusual, it was a name from myths and legends. Loki was dubbed several titles in mythology; one being the God of Mischief. This man wasn’t a god but did hold an aura of supremacy. “Very unusual but it suits you. May I ask what you were doing out on the lake so late and during a storm?”

 

“I am an astrophysicist,” Loki crossed his legs and rested an arm on the back of the furniture to speak directly to this Spencer. “A colleague and I are currently working on a project, which brought me out here.” 

 

“Out here?” What was so special about Rhode Island? There wasn’t much out here to draw the attention of an astrophysicist. His guest was a scientist? He would have assumed a lawyer, accountant, or model with those hands. Someone didn’t do a lot of physical labor. “Why would you come all the way out here?”

 

“We’ve been following the descent of what we thought was a star. It was to enter the earth’s atmosphere last night. After calculating the trajectory, speed, and angle of the fall; I should have been able to track its location last night. It should have fell somewhere close to this lake.” Loki was positive it had fallen close to where he had, but where. “I don’t believe what we were tracking was a star. I took it upon myself to complete our research by locating the object.”

 

That was dedicated. Spencer found the field somewhat interesting, but to wait in the middle of a lake for something to possibly fall nearby in the middle of a storm. Some scientists went beyond the unbelievable to prove their theories. Star, satellite, or just a tiny comet, they would study said objects on the chance that it was something to help explain the mysteries of the universe. “Did it fall?”

 

“I believe so, but I heard the impact moments before I had my accident. What happened to the raft I was on is a blur,” the excuse was feasible. He had hit his head after all, and the object should have made some kind of impact when it landed. “And I fear all my belongings were on the craft as well.”

 

“I see,” did that mean the man’s wallet? Any keys, equipment, personal effects were at the bottom of the lake. The pants he had removed didn’t have pockets so that meant the man’s identification had sunk as well. Spencer examined the posture, the hands, and the facial expressions. People normally looked away when thinking of lies, and there were ways of telling. Spencer saw no reason for the man to lie. What he remembered rang of truth, something had fallen from the sky last night. It was the reason he had gone down to the water to inspect. “And I think I may know where it landed.”

 

That was something. Loki didn’t have to fake the excitement. Did that mean his assumptions had been correct? His father had sealed his powers inside an object and sent it with him? Then it was nearby and within reach. All he needed to do was possess the object. “Where?”

 

“In the lake, I caught a glimpse of something just before it struck the docks. I couldn’t see what it was and at first I feared that it was you when I saw you floating.” If it had been his guest, the man would be dead. To fall from the sky hard enough to cause that kind of explosion, “But if I am correct, shouldn’t you make a few calls?”

 

“Not until I know for sure. No point in calling my colleague and the proper authorities if it can’t be found. If it is nothing but junk or a rock, there is no reason to bring them all here.” Loki wasn’t bringing anyone to inspect it. There had been humans crawling all over Mjolnir because of the energy it had been emitting. Whatever object had been used will also be emitting a frequency. If it had fallen in the water, it was a blessing. No one would be able to spot it, if they had seen it come down. He didn’t need the government coming in and trying to get their hands on it. “However, circumstances may interfere with my work.”

 

That would be hard with no identification or credit card. Spencer wasn’t sure what to tell him. If the man had a room in town, without identification there would be no getting the spare room key. There would be no way to pay for meals, unless the man had someone to call. “Do you have anyone to call that can bring you what you need to replace your personal effects? Even here you won’t be able to get into your room if you don’t have some form of identification. I could take you to your car.”

 

“I fear I took a plane from New York then paid a driver to bring me.” Loki got it right, the nod confirmed that he had used the right form of transportation. “There is no one I can call. My colleague is working out of the country.”

 

“No family or friends? Maybe a wife or girlfriend?” Spencer waited for the confirmation. There was no way this man didn’t have a significant other. New York was a huge and busy place and sixty-one percent of the population was female. There had to be a very lucky woman in the city waiting for the man to return. 

 

“I am very dedicated to my work, it doesn’t leave a lot of time for a personal life.” Loki didn’t have time for friends even in Asgard. There would never be a wife in his life. The only thing one would be good for is for breeding and he could do that on his own. “I am very single and unattached at the moment I’m afraid.”

 

That was good, NO, that was bad. That meant there was no one to call or turn to. If there was no one that the man could call that left two options; offer to drive him back home or turn him out on his own. Spencer knew he shouldn’t feel pleased to learn that the scientist was unattached. “Um, I could give you a ride back to New York.”

 

“That would be for the best,” Loki muttered, he wouldn’t be returning to New York. There was no way he was going anywhere without finding the damn thing that contained his powers. “However, I dislike having to leave with my work unfinished. It may be possible to return before all my work is for naught.”

 

Not really. If something had fallen, even a rock, there wasn’t much of a tide to stir the lake bottom. The outlet did lead into the ocean but it would take months for it to become covered. Spencer knew what it was like to work on a project and as a professional, it was daunting to know that you had to leave something important, like an artifact, behind. It did give him an excuse as to why he wanted to offer the man a place to stay. It was rash, he didn’t really know him. How often did a hot, single man with brains land on one’s doorstep? You live only once and after cheating death more times than he cared to count, he pushed aside the tiny voice telling him that it was too much of a risk. “You’re welcome to stay with me a few more days.”

 

“Are you certain, I don’t wish to intrude.” That was the plan. If what he sought was in the lake, staying in this place would be convenient. He would have to be pleasant company to continue using the human. There was no reason he couldn’t pretend that he was a kind and professional, human scientist. 

 

“It is no problem,” none at all. He didn’t mind the company and he could take care of himself. There was room, “I must warn you, since you don’t have identification, you won’t be allowed into your room. How long did you have your room reserved for?”

 

“Just until today, I planned on extending my stay if my calculations were correct.” Loki saw the frown, the face was still pretty and the lips full. He had lucked out, if he was to be stuck with a human, he preferred it be one he didn’t mind looking at. Male or female, most weren’t that attractive to him. They all looked alike and there was nothing of appeal. 

 

“They probably won’t let you get your things, but they shouldn’t throw your belongings away, not for a while.” That was if the maid didn’t go through the belongings and toss the rest. 

 

“I didn’t leave anything to be thrown out. I packed light and my change of clothes were in my work bag, which is probably sitting at the bottom of the lake.” Loki heard the final beep of the machine in the corner. What were the papers it was producing? 

 

No clothes either. It wasn’t really that big of a deal. Spencer debated on how far he wanted to go to help someone he had just met. Allowing him to sleep on the couch for a few days, easy to do. A few change of clothes, food, these weren’t much in the way of assisting. There was the matter of the scientist staying in the name of his research. In order to locate the object, the man would need equipment. “If you feel up to heading into town, we can stop to get you a change of clothes. There is also a rental place, you can find diving equipment. It should be the one you rented your boat from, or did you take one of the rafts from the park?”

 

“I admit, I took one of the rafts.” It was the safer lie. He hadn’t ‘rented’ a water craft and he didn’t want to be caught in a lie. He had a place to stay for a few days. “I did not plan on it being destroyed.”

 

If it had been, the things weren’t that stable to begin with. Spencer had seen many of the teenagers playing on the half-assed constructed rafts. They kept them tied up at the park until there was use for them. Kids wouldn’t spend money on proper boats and he understood why his company hadn’t. To keep one overnight, the charge would have been double the norm. It was fine, he didn’t mind paying for the equipment and it was for a worthy cause. Anything educational was worth a bit of money and he had it. “I doubt they’ll notice. I will cover the costs of the supplies, but we need to leave soon. I have to make a quick stop before we go shopping.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

What was this place? Loki eyed the strange garments hanging on the circular racks. The first stop he had been left in the small vehicle to wait. Spencer had gone inside a large building and had returned after thirty minutes. It had left him time to plan ahead. There were things to consider and plan for. If he did find it, what if he couldn’t unlock his power? His brother had found Mjolnir but hadn’t been able to lift the hammer. It wasn’t until later after sacrificing himself that his powers had been returned. If his father had put a stipulation on the object, then he had to figure out what it was. If it was sacrificing himself for strangers, he would die on earth. 

 

It may take time to figure it out. During that time, he would still need a place to stay and someone to use. How long would Spencer allow himself to be used? Once he found the object, he would need a reason to remain if the old man had banished with the hopes of changing him. Figuring out what would convince his host to extend the invite would be challenging. 

 

“We should look over here,” Spencer led the way to the appropriate section. There were pants on discount, and his company was getting looks. The clerk had noted their arrival and was checking them out. She had eyed them both but her attention was settling on the more masculine of the pair. “Go ahead and find yourself something. The dressing room is right behind you and to the left.”

 

Something? He had no idea what he should select. Something like the ones he had on? How did humans measure their clothing? The bottoms were of the same material he was currently wearing. Looking, he selected two that might fit. Another male was going into the ‘dressing room’ with an armful of clothes. Was he to step inside there and try them on? Or was he to watch the female in uniform flirt with Spencer? She was smiling wide and speaking in hushed tones. It had the doctor grinning and it lit up his face. 

 

Right, he had never actually asked if another shared the home. This female could be someone important to him. If there was a lover in Spencer’s life, then it could complicate things if he tried to remain longer. Loki hated to think of it, he was totally dependent on the man. Another pair was taken from the rack and tossed over his arm. 

 

“That’s alright, thank you.” Spencer wished her away. The smile faltered a tad when the darker male approached them. The offer of trying on their latest selection of jeans and having the clerk help him pick out a pair that looks nice was sweet, but he wasn’t interested in modeling for her. The flirting was obvious and he had to wonder why she had chosen him instead of his company. Loki was by far the better looking and walked with confidence. Anyone that liked men would ponder what kind of lover he would be. “Do you want to try those on?”

 

“I do,” why was she looking at him that way? He didn’t like it. The insignificant woman was eyeing him like he was an unwanted bug. Brown eyes swerved back to the doctor and lingered on his face, on the mouth. What she was thinking was clear, “Coming?”

 

“Uh, yes. Excuse us,” he wanted to kiss the man, sort of. Spencer didn’t want to be rude, but she wasn’t his type. All the features were wrong, too feminine, and he profiled her immediately. How easy she had begun to flirt, the tight blouse, and the over-touching when it wasn’t needed. Calling a stranger a slut would be rude, there being more dignified terms for the same description. If he were to flirt back, he’d get a number, and they’d be in bed the first date. Not someone he wanted to get involved with. 

 

Unlike the man at his side. Spencer tried to get a good idea of what kind of man he had invited into his home. There was something Loki was hiding, it was a gut feeling. Spencer wasn’t sure what it could be. The man didn’t rub him as a potential threat, not in the general sense. When angered, he was positive without a doubt that he was looking at a force to be frightened of. He saw a complex personality and a part of him wanted to unravel it to see what was revealed. 

 

Just noticing the lack of attention the man gave the clerk were clues. Spencer did what he was best at; he began to profile the man’s tastes. Not a typical male that gawked over exposed cleavage or went for what was clearly an easy score. Loki didn’t even glance in her direction, which was probably the reason she had decided to flirt with him instead. The man said there was no wife at home and there was no indication on the ring finger that he had simply taken the band off. If there was no one in the man’s life and he had absolutely no interest in a promiscuous female that meant he had lied about having someone special or was homosexual. 

 

Hoping for homosexual was foolish. Spencer recalled the precise words, there wasn’t a spouse. So there could be someone special in the man’s life. Work or circumstances could prevent a relationship. Loki did strike him as a person that wouldn’t jump into a relationship on a whim. He’d give up Gideon if the man wasn’t the type to be completely dedicated once he decided on someone. “This one is free.”

 

“She’s waiting,” Was this the typical behavior of their kind? Loki wanted to point out that the moment he stepped behind the door, the girl would be back over. She was watching intently and not being coy with her intentions. She wanted to bed him, it was in the hungry appraisal. “Sure you don’t want to hide inside with me?”

 

“Uh..that.. that’s okay.” Not inside with him. The man didn’t have on boxers and would be changing. Spencer felt the heat rushing to his cheeks, he was blushing. He’d love to hide inside and watch but that would be more embarrassing than being harassed by a horny clerk. “Someone might get the wrong idea.”

 

What idea would that be? That one didn’t want to be drooled upon? Or that he wanted assistance in selecting proper attire? Just as well, there wasn’t much room in the cramped space for two people. There was a tiny seat and a mirror. Loki shrugged and stepped inside, “I shall be but a moment.”

 

“Okay,” Spencer leaned against the door frame to wait. He could see the shadow from the bottom crack. The motions indicated that Loki was bending over to remove the clothes he had on. It would have been nice to watch and take another look. And the girl wasn’t wasting any time, she was going to use every opportunity she could. 

 

“How is everything going?” She got so close the overpowering scent of perfume clung in the air.

 

“Great, he just needs to try them on.” And be quick about it. Spencer fidgeted under the inquisitive look. Was she figuring out her chances? When he had been semi-interested in females, none had really cared for his looks. Sure, he had never gotten the chance to be with Hotch. He’d known he had the tendency to be bi-sexual since college. He had a short relationship with a friend from the chess club that had consisted of sex numerous times. 

 

For him, things were different when it came to selecting what he was attracted to. For females, it was always more about the personality than the physical attraction. He had crushed on JJ because of her persona. He had fallen for Maeve because of her intellect and sweetness. For women, it was never really about how they looked. It was the opposite for males. He had fancied Hotch’s physical features before allowing himself to care for the man inside the package. When it came to desire, lust and longing for something primal, he was more gay than straight. Not once had he ever fantasized about doing naughty things with JJ or Maeve. Lustful tendencies were more present with men and he was okay with that. 

 

“I get off work at three. Would you like to go get some coffee later?”

 

“Uh, I can’t.” He had company and he didn’t want to. Spencer cringed with the hand reaching out to lightly caress his arm. How to prevent all attempts at being asked out. If he didn’t make it clear, she would probe until he agreed. “I’m afraid I’m in a relationship with someone already.”

 

“Oh, oh, I didn’t realize.” She pouted but continued to pet him. “I mean it’s cool and all. He is cute but not as hot as you. I figured you might be a couple when I saw you two together. Have you ever tried a girl?”

 

Had he what? Spencer recoiled at the question. That was none of her damn business and didn’t she realize that the door didn’t prevent any sound from being heard? There were huge gaps below and on top, anyone on the other side could hear what was being said. Loki and the customer in the other dressing room were in the process of being amused at his expense. She had just accused them of being a couple and they hadn’t done anything to suggest otherwise. Because they were two males shopping together and neither was interested in hooking up, that made them a couple. Worse, she thought they were together and was propositioning him where ‘his boyfriend’ could overhear. Her morals were worse than he had originally profiled. “I am happy with who I’m with, thank you.”

 

“You seem like a very sweet guy,” The breasts pressed forward, “I could make you feel things he can’t.”

 

That pathetic, overused whore! Loki paused in buttoning the pants at the boast. Assuming that Spencer and he were together, that was nothing to get upset over. Let her believe what she will. The conversation had been amusing, until that boast. A human female thought she could do better than he could? She cockily believed that she was capable of pleasing someone better than he. The startled gasp as he yanked the door open and the look of horror on both faces. They had to know he had heard everything, “Mind helping with this, Love?”

 

“S..sure,” Spencer felt like a fool. He slid past the clerk and maneuvered around the tall man. No help was needed but it got him away. His face was burning as the dressing room clicked shut once more. He had to sit down, and pushed the discarded jeans over to do so. How embarrassing, it was all his fault. She had assumed they were together because of his behavior. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to give her that impression.”

 

“Apology accepted,” Loki was curious now. Which did he prefer? Did Spencer have a lover? If not, why hadn’t he accepted the woman’s advances? There was one way to find one answer. He unzipped the bottoms and pulled them down his hips. “Will you hand me the other pair?”

 

“Right,” Spencer reached over to grab the second pair and turned to hand them off. Nude, bare from the waist down. That’s right, Loki didn’t have anything on underneath the jeans. It was there, a foot from his face. Up close he got a better guess of what the appendage was capable of when aroused. It was impressive on soft and had to be huge on hard. It just twitched, twice, and his mouth went dry. 

 

Odd, very strange. Perhaps a side effect from becoming mortal and losing his power. Loki found he had no control over the reaction. The gaze swiftly adjusted to stare towards the wall and away. The checks turned pink from being forced to look directly at his nude groin. Someone was embarrassed and it was adorable, Spencer was blushing like a virgin. His couldn’t be the first cock the doctor to have seen in his life. What wasn’t amusing was how the traitorous appendage hardened without an ounce of stimulation. As if it were overjoyed about being spotted. 

 

He had to get out. Spencer didn’t want to turn his head, he could still make out the outline of the cock in his peripheral view. It was getting hard; thickening with blood. Thankfully, the man started to pull up the next pair of jeans before it got fully erect. At semi-aroused it was horrifying and he didn’t want to see it standing proud. Not when it possibly belonged to another and it would never be something he could handle. To have sex with that would be painful and would ruin someone. 

 

“I’ll take these,” these were uncomfortable with an erection. The rest of the attire fit well and looked acceptable. A chuckle escaped his lips as the blushing male slipped by and ran away from him. Was it because Spencer wasn’t into males or was it something else? It was something to figure out later. 

 

.  
.  
.

A/N: Comment for me! Love the kudos but love comments too. Thanx!


	4. Four

A/N: Next chapter, I just started working on the next chapter for this one, been doing a few others, but I got the desire to work on this. Please comment for me. 

 

Warnings: None really

 

Chapter Four

.  
.  
.

 

“You really haven’t done this before,” Spencer checked the gauge and the hose one last time. It wouldn’t do well to have his guest drown or get injured. The first area to be searched was near the docks. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help?”

 

“Thank you but no, I can manage.” He was intelligent enough to use the breathing device. If he weren’t being punished it wouldn’t be needed. He had tested how long he could hold his breath while changing into the suit. The fingers were playing with the gauges, rechecking the equipment.

 

“Remember, to take it slow when you resurface.” And the wetsuit clung like a second skin. The flashlight was turned on, Spencer handed it over. Just seeing the tall body encased in the tight suit was worth the money paid. The man was gorgeous and the thick hair kept falling forward to frame the eyes. It made him want to run his fingers through it. 

 

“There is really no need for you to stand around waiting for me. I’m sure there are matters that need your attention.” Loki took the light source with a smile. He was being admired, the eyes dropped south a third time. 

 

“There is but they can wait. I don’t mind waiting, in case you get into trouble.” He wasn’t going back inside the house. Things could go wrong and he didn’t want to risk having to save him from drowning or worse. “Don’t argue, because I’m not leaving, deal with it. I brought something to read and I’ll be waiting for you right here on the docks.”

 

The apparatus was put into his mouth, Loki let him have his way and placed the goggles over his face. The water couldn’t be that clean and he didn’t want to risk bacteria getting into his eyes. Ignoring his wish to be left alone, the doctor took a few steps to sit in the folding chair. So be it, maybe if Spencer was completely occupied he’d be able to get a hand on that rat. Could it swim? As if sensing his thoughts, it scampered further out of his reach and laid beneath the chair. 

 

The water splashed from his entry. He’d been correct, the body of water was filthy. It was damn near impossible to see anything without the use of the light. Swimming forward, he went towards the area Spencer had suggested searching first. The direct path of the object that had struck the wooden platform. Fish, there were actual creatures dwelling in the cesspool. A large fish with whiskers brushed against his arm. 

 

It didn’t take long to locate what he was looking for. The object was emitting a form of energy and it lit up the floor bottom. It wasn’t a weapon or a large object. It could be nothing except what had been used when he had been cast out. Not his staff, what stipulation had the bastard put on his banishment? Dammit, would Thor listen if he were to beg? 

 

Getting closer, he suddenly worried about the ability to remove it. As a god he hadn’t been able to lift the damnable hammer, how could he claim this item as a mortal? Gold, it shined bright in the darkness. That got his attention as he neared, it was small enough to fit in the palm. Dammit, it was a piece of jewelry. It was familiar to him, a necklace their mother had worn on important occasions. 

 

The artifact contained his power. Loki scooped the jewelry into his palm, the sand spreading outwards in the water. All that was left in his palm was the piece and it began to dim. Knowing he had found it, he slowly started to swim back towards the docks. He had what he needed to figure out the end of his banishment. That would take time. 

 

What to tell his attractive host once he surfaced. Did he lie and continue to search for something that didn’t exist to gain more time? That would cost Spencer more funds with the rental for each day he pretended to look for something. If he spoke up about no longer needing to dive for an object, then his purpose for remaining would be gone. Or he could admit that his search was over and ask to remain a few days before heading back? If granted a few days, there was always a way to grant himself more time. Spencer seemed the helpful sort and may give more aid if he came up with a feasible lie. 

 

There was always seduction. Pretend to be interested in getting to know the man better. Becoming lovers was a way to guarantee his stay if he played the part well, Spencer would gladly allow him to remain. If this human was anything like the one that had taken his brother on, he should be able to woo him without much difficulty. IF his assumptions were correct and Spencer was into the same sex as well. The blushing this morning could have been strictly from being embarrassed. He’d tread carefully tonight and decide which direction to take things. 

 

The yapping began as his head popped above the surface. It continued even as he climbed up the wobbly deck towards his host. The inspection was shy, subtle, and one would miss it if they weren’t looking for the signs. A good indication that Spencer found him to be attractive. The biggest obstacle would be morals and if there was a lover already in the man’s life. 

 

“How did it go?” Spencer closed the book, there was something dangling from the closed fist. Standing, he rushed over to assist in getting the tank removed. Things had been boring while waiting. A part of him hoped the scientist wouldn’t find anything on the first dive. The sooner it was located, the man would wish to leave. “You found something.”

 

“Yes and no,” Loki did dangle the necklace to be seen. It was merely looked at and no attempt was made to take it from him. “I found what looked to be rock. I fear my research is almost at an end. I don’t believe I’ll find anything of great discovery this time. I did find some discarded jewelry.”

 

“Well, we have the equipment until tomorrow if you still wish to search.” Spencer sighed, releasing the tank for the man to carry. He fetched his book, “I know I offered to drive you back to New York, but I can’t take that long of a drive until next week. If you don’t want to remain here I will pay for a room in town.”

 

“I appreciate the offer and accept the invitation to remain here.” That gave him a few more days to work on the problems he was faced with. The invitation was done out of convenience to Spencer, not because he had earned it. For an extended stay, he had to make the man wish for it. “You are very kind.”

 

Not really, Spencer nodded at the compliment. If the man knew what thoughts had been crossing his mind seconds ago, he would start walking. What was wrong with him? A mid-life crisis? Was he that lonely? “Would you like help taking the equipment back to the house?”

 

“I will tend to it,” he needed a few moments. Would he luck out and be left alone with the dog? A solid kick and it would find itself a watery grave. Days of that thing, the seduction better pay off or he’d kill it out of spite. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” it was so unfair. The smile was stunning. It made Spencer’s stomach flop and breath catch. That look, it made him want to ask what else he could do. Space, he needed to clear his head, “I will go see about dinner. Come, Gideon.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Tell me about your family,” Spencer offered the glass of wine. It wasn’t his idea to take a seat on the rug but he wasn’t going to sit on the couch while his guest took the floor. The fire was being stoked by the raven as he adjusted his legs to be comfortable. The bottle was placed nearby, in reach, in case more was needed. He was still sipping on the first glass he had fixed, but someone could hold their drink. 

 

“Not much to tell, honestly.” Loki stirred the wood to keep the blaze going. The weather had taken a turn for the worse in the last hour, and the temperature had dropped. Dinner had been shared, the pleasant conversation had been carried into the adjoined room. It was remaining so because the rat had decided to sleep after eating. 

 

“I’ve told you about mine,” even about his mother being ill because Loki had asked about who was in the home. He wasn’t ashamed of his mother and he had been honest as to the reasons he visited. “What of your mother? What was she like?”

 

“Very special, but sadly, she has passed on.” Loki cleared his throat, the knot trying to form speaking of her. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to admit about his family. Spencer had opened up about the ill woman in the specialized home for those with mental illnesses. He took the condolences, “Thank you. It is a bitter topic for me. I fear that the last conversation I had with her wasn’t pleasant and she passed before I could apologize for my behavior. You see I was adopted and I discovered the truth, so the last thing I said to her was that she wasn’t my mother. I was angry and I spoke harshly to the woman that had raised me from an infant, loving me as her own son, but it mattered little at the time.”

 

“I’m sure she forgave you,” Spencer didn’t know the woman and would never get the chance to meet her, but he knew of a mother’s love. “Mothers are the most forgiving people, especially when it comes to their children. She loved you so I doubt that was the memory she took with her.”

 

“I like to think not, but sometimes I wonder.” Frigga had every right to hate him. He had turned on her when she had been the one to love him most. It was nice hearing another trying to convince him that she had still loved him despite his words. 

 

“What of your father? Any siblings?” Spencer took a sip of his own wine, it was no longer chilled. “I always wondered what it would be like to have siblings but with my mother’s illness, she never had any other children.”

 

“My father is a hardheaded ass that demands a lot of his children.” Odin was a fool but he was his father. He loved him as such and he didn’t want to speak ill of him. “My brother, he is a touchy subject. We were close growing up but as time passed, I began to resent him. He was my father’s favorite, I didn’t learn until a few years ago that it was because I was adopted. I lived in his shadow for a long time.”

 

“I find that hard to believe.” This man wouldn’t be happy being in anyone’s shadow. Spencer already knew enough to get a decent profile of his company. It would be like the sun trying to hide in the earth’s shadow. Loki’s persona demanded attention and he couldn’t imagine anyone else being able to make his presence obsolete. The personality held a bit of arrogance that was sexy. Hell, the man himself was the kind of attractive that demanded to be noticed. “Where is he now?”

 

“Living with his new bride and expecting their first child. We are not on good terms at the moment.” Because Thor was probably laughing that he had gotten himself banished. The ass was probably betting on how long it would take him to go insane living as a human. “My father couldn’t be prouder, he is about to have the grandchild he has been longing for.”

 

There was bitterness there, Spencer could hear it. Loki wasn’t over learning that he had been adopted and resented it. He wanted to reassure the man that the people were still his family, but it wasn’t his place and he didn’t know the entire story. “What about you? Have you thought about giving him grandchildren?”

 

“No,” if he ever had any, it wouldn’t be to appease Odin’s pride. He didn’t think children were for him. If he had one, then he would care for it, but he wasn’t going to settle down for the sake of having a family. Loki couldn’t explain that he didn’t care for the women of Asgard. “I am very selective about my choice in lovers. What I tend to like can’t bless me with a child.”

 

That was openly admitting to liking males. Spencer wasn’t sure how to respond to the bold statement. There hadn’t been the slightest hesitation at announcing that he was homosexual. Definitely cocky, he wasn’t sure how to handle the conversation now. What could he say to that? 

 

“What of you? Where is the someone special in your life?” If it was so then seduction was going to take some work. Loki downed the rest of the drink. It was some form of alcohol, weak compared to what they served at home. This was his fourth glass while Spencer was still nursing the first. “Or did I mishear?”

 

“No, that is what I said, but it was a lie.” That was exactly what he had told the clerk. It hadn’t worked the way he had planned. “There is no one yet. There was someone I was interested in for some time but I decided that it wasn’t worth it. I am not with anyone at the moment.” 

 

What of his tastes? What did Spencer like? Loki noted the faint blush, did his host realize the purpose behind the question? What did those lush lips taste like? The mouth really did belong on a female and there was a drop of the dark wine lingering on the bottom lip. If he were reading the signals wrong then he wouldn’t be able to complete the motion of moving towards the doctor. 

 

This wasn’t happening. It was and Spencer could barely find his breath, much less speak up to tell the man that they shouldn’t. The face closed in, getting rid of the distance in seconds. The kiss was chaste, sampling his bottom lip, almost shyly. It wasn’t what he would expect from someone with Loki’s personality. If he didn’t know better, he’d think it was the man’s first kiss that wasn’t given from a parent. Just as the mouth was going to depart, he took it upon himself to place his own. The lips were thinner than his own but just as soft. 

 

The feel was different, gentle yet firm. Loki sighed at the tenderness that came through in the simple action. It was just a gesture but it caused a shiver to run down his spine. The world went blank at the hint of something wet ghosting across his top lip. He opened up to let the tongue dip inside. It wasn’t him in control of the kiss, the smaller male took over, and deepened it. This wasn’t the same as having paid a whore to see to his needs. Never having been in a committed relationship, he had never taken the time to woe another. Any form of fornication had been an act to fulfill a need, nothing more. Twice the person he was being with had tried to kiss him, he had quickly put a halt to it. Fucking was one thing, but he hadn’t wanted someone else’s tongue in his mouth. 

 

The tongue that met Spencer’s was timid and unsure. So unlike the one sitting next to him. Why did that turn him on? It was always the other that was confident and in control, but now he was the one leading things. Spencer wondered if it was because Loki wasn’t normally the type to kiss. Some men didn’t care to kiss and it would be a shame if that were the case. The slick tongues met, making his stomach tighten. It was his hands that cupped the narrow face to bring the man closer. 

 

Was this the reason his brother was always sucking on Jane’s face? Loki didn’t mind having his face held between the palms, the action was comforting. The knuckles were caressing his cheek affectionately. All he cared about was whether or not he’d get to experience the rich texture once more. Yes, the tongue lapped at his own. He felt it everywhere, every nerve had come to life. 

 

“Hm,” Spencer sighed into the mouth hearing his phone go off for the second time. He should really get that but he didn’t want to pull away. The hint of wine was no longer there, all he could taste was the man. The pace of the kiss was becoming heated, the uncertainty gone. Loki was growing bolder, recovering to reassert the motion before he could. The moan escaped having teeth come forward to nip at his bottom lip. 

 

What the hell was going on with that noise? Loki wanted to swear when the mouth was taken away from him. He could see the wetness from his tongue as the distance grew between them. The lips were red from the kiss and he was tempted to grab the arm to keep Spencer from standing. It was over, for now. His gaze remained, resting on the parted mouth. 

 

“Hello,” Spencer was thankful for the call. He didn’t like needing an excuse to stop things. One had been needed though. A few more minutes of that and he would be tempted to allow things to go further. The kiss had him antsy and achy with need. That was the kind of kiss someone would always remember. 

 

“Hey, doll. How are you doing?” 

 

“Good,” very good. Spencer sent his guest an apologetic look. Why was Loki standing? Was he upset? He would apologize in a moment for taking the call. It had happened so fast, he was still trying to wrap his mind around it. The scientist rose to his feet and the phone hit the floor. “Jesus!”

 

“What was that?” Loki cracked his neck and stretched his limbs. If Spencer was going to cool down by speaking to someone, then he would retire to the shower. A very cold one, something to calm his blood. What was with the shocked expression? 

 

“Shit, sorry.” Spencer heard the question if everything was alright. He couldn’t answer, he couldn’t find his damn tongue, he had swallowed it. That was what it was like when erect. It was standing at attention beneath the flimsy sweat pants. The cock had to be at least a foot in length and as thick as his wrist. “Give me a sec.”

 

Who was that on the other end? Loki was curious but wouldn’t demand answers, but he wasn’t above letting it be known that he was here. He couldn’t have someone trying to step in when he had his own plans for the good doctor. “Do you mind if I make use of your shower?”

 

Shower? Not at all. Spencer fumbled with the cordless and didn’t move when he was joined. Loki was so close, he could feel the slight pressure of the erection pressing into his stomach. “Not at all, help yourself.”

 

“Thank you, I will.” To the shower and more. Loki grasped the chin to place a quick kiss on the mouth. His way of letting Spencer know that it wasn’t forgotten despite being interrupted. “Will you be kind enough to bring me fresh clothes?”

 

“Sure,” he could do that. Spencer watched him go. What to make of that? The bathroom door closed before he recalled that he had Garcia waiting on the other end of the phone. “Eh, sorry about that. I dropped the phone.”

 

“You have a man there? And he is going to use your shower.” Penelope accused with a disbelieving tone. “Is he as hot as he sounds and what did I interrupt that has you so scatterbrained that you would drop the phone?”

 

“Yes, I do have company. Yes, he is hotter than he sounds.” Spencer ran a hand through his hair. What to do? He was at a loss. He knew what that kiss made him want to do, but that was reckless and ill advised. “Would you believe you interrupted a kiss that made me weak in the   
knees and I dropped the phone because he has a freakishly large penis.”

 

“Are you poking fun?” There was a pause. “Which part was said as a joke?”

 

“Neither and I can’t believe I just blurted that out.” Spencer took a deep breath. This was the first time to be in this kind of situation. He felt sexually charged around someone he barely knew. The first time he wanted to throw caution to the wind and just jump right into things. 

 

“Wanna tell me what is going on? I’m all ears.”

 

“I’ve only known him for a few days, but he’s amazing. He’s intelligent, witty, sweet, and gorgeous.” It made him want things he shouldn’t. They didn’t know each other, but it was no different than what most of his collogues and friends did. How many women hadn’t Hotch met at a bar or on the streets and ended up in bed with them? Almost everyone he knew had hooked up with someone they barely knew at some point. He was the one that was always cautious. 

 

“And you’re worried because you like him.”

 

“Yes,” he did like him. The more time he spent around the man, he was finding more things to like. Was it wrong for him to not care if things moved fast? Was it okay to just let things proceed naturally as they would? “Is it wrong that if you hadn’t called, I probably would have tried to sleep with him?”

 

“Oh my, my dear boy, I am so proud of you. You are so adorable when you worry like that.” Penelope would have her say. If anyone deserved to move on and take a risk at love, it was the genius. “No, not at all. I apologize for calling, I didn’t realize you had company. What I called to talk to you about can wait until tomorrow. I suggest you hang up the phone and spend time with your company, but I want all the juicy details later.”

 

“I will and I’ll think about it.” He wouldn’t tell her much. Spencer clicked off the phone and replaced it. The answering service could get it next time. He had to figure out what he wanted to do, besides take in a change of clothes. They had picked up two changes of night clothes when they had returned the equipment yesterday. Today made a total of three days, too soon normally. 

 

Was he getting worked up over nothing? A kiss didn’t necessarily mean sex and there was a chance it wouldn’t get that far. Just knowing that it could was the problem, he couldn’t recall the last time he had gotten this excited about something. What he’d do is get the laundry from the dryer and take it to him. 

 

Stop worrying, that was the plan. Let whatever was going to happen, happen, and deal with the results later. He wasn’t going to stress over what might happen. They were both adults and neither were seeing someone else. He also wouldn’t feel bad because what feelings lingered for another. Things weren’t going to happen with Hotch and he wanted to experience things everyone else took for granted. 

 

The pajamas were taken from the dryer, minus any underwear. When asked, his company had declined the offer to purchase any. The man didn’t want to wear something constricting. After the bit of stretching, Spencer could see why any form of underwear would be constricting. There had to be some dark, twisted secret his guest was keeping, he was simply too perfect to be real. Spencer was waiting for a horrible display of temper, something to make him dislike the man. What were the flaws? 

 

Folded, the clothes were thrown over his arm. The shower wasn’t running, not yet. What was that noise? He lightly tapped on the door, a groan answered the knock. Concerned, he cracked the door and peaked inside. He rushed inside, seeing the dark hair bent over the toilet and the vomiting echoed in the room. The pajamas were placed on the counter, “You should have said something.”

 

It was humiliating. The need to vomit had struck him after taking a few steps towards the facilities. His head had begun to swim and the alcohol had been brought up. He hadn’t puked from drink since he was young. Centuries had passed since he had lost his stomach from drinking too much. Someone was going to suffer for this humiliation. This was what he was reduced to, a pathetic human that couldn’t have a few drinks without throwing up the contents. 

 

“It is my fault, I should have warned you.” Spencer reached for a washcloth and placed it under the cold water. The wine was expensive but very sweet. The combination wasn’t good on the stomach if one wasn’t used to it. It was the reason he sipped it and didn’t drink it like water. Loki had been swallowing it without care. “Let me get your hair.”

 

His hair? Someone needed to fetch his pride from the plumbing, it was drowning beneath the dark liquid. Fingers were removing the hair that had been caught in the spray. Perfect, now his hair smelt of the bile and he was being tended to like a drunkard. He didn’t like it, he didn’t want someone treating him like a child. His jaw clamped shut and he turned his face to inform the doctor that he wasn’t a patient. The words were stuck between his teeth seeing the concerned look. A hand reached out to run the cool washcloth over his face. Allowing some concern might turn out to be fun. He was feeling better now that his stomach had gotten rid of the wine. 

 

Spencer frowned seeing the sweaty brow. What Loki needed was to get cleaned up and given something for the stomach. He could help with some of that, but not all. “Let me run you a bath. I don’t think you should stand up in the shower. It will make you feel better to relax and get clean.”

 

“Thank you,” because some of it had gone down his front. All of it was done while he willed his stomach to stop. The running water was turned off and he could hear things moved from behind. This had to be the lowest form of humiliation he had ever been forced to endure in his life. Again, his throat constricted and the fluid rushed into his mouth. This time he did manage to get all of it into the bowl. 

 

It couldn’t be the man’s first time drinking. Spencer placed everything within reaching distance. There were a few more heaves before it was done. “I have what you need here. While you get cleaned up, I will make you something to help settle your stomach. I’ll be back in a few moments to check on you. If it is alright, I’ll leave the door open in case you need anything.”

 

What else was there? Loki nodded but was glad to be left alone. How weak was he? What else would he discover about himself? If this was what it was like to be human then it was no wonder the race was so inferior. Were all his abilities limited to that of an infant? What the other male must think of him. 

 

.  
.  
.

A/N: Sorry no smut yet, it will be a while. Please comment for me if you want to see more of this fic. If not, then I will work on others. I adore the kudo button, but I like comments better, lets me know you liked it enough to take a few seconds and tell me so. 

 

One last thing, the reason I made it so Loki could pick up the pendant. Unlike Thor's hammer, Thor's strength is more strength based, despite being able to use thunder (before Ragnarok but when he was banished in the movie) Also, the reasons for the banishment is different. Thor was more about being cocky and wanting to fuck other people up without any regards to who got caught in it. Loki is more his inability to put someone before himself. To love someone enough to consider them before himself. His actions towards Thor and Odin is an example. Also, his words towards Frigga. As a mother, that shit had to hurt and you can tell she tried to hide it when he said it. Thor had to use his power to protect others instead of for his own glory. Loki may have helped to save Asgard, but it would have been done for his own reasons. So Odin wants him to learn to learn to truly love someone, more than himself, is what I'm getting at. I'm not saying he didn't love Odin, Thor, or Frigga to some degree, cause I'm sure he does, but it is different. Thor couldn't regain his strength during his banishment (his power). Loki cannot retrieve his magic, what makes him special. Which is why even though he could retrieve the locket, the moment he did, it went dull. Does that make any sense?


End file.
